The invention relates to an integrated semiconductor circuit with a semiconductor memory configuration embedded in a semiconductor chip and an interface circuit. The interface circuit is set up for the connection and transfer of data and control signals between the semiconductor memory configuration and a circuit periphery surrounding it and is integrated on the same semiconductor chip.
Integrated semiconductor circuits configured according to user desires (so-called ASICs) are often realized together with embedded semiconductor memory configurations around which the semiconductor circuit realized according to user specifications is then integrated on the same semiconductor chip. In this case, it often happens that different users desire semiconductor cell arrays that are different with regard to size and organization.
For this reason, an interface circuit between the semiconductor memory cell array and the circuit periphery has hitherto been realized in different embodiments in the corresponding products depending on the size and organization of the cell arrays. In this case, problems often occurred at the edge regions of the cell array. Such problems, such as geometrical errors which violated design rules, often occurred in the prior art due to an excessively narrow design, for example caused by excessively wide interconnects for the power supply.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an integrated semiconductor circuit with a semiconductor memory configuration embedded in a semiconductor chip which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which can avoid the problems outlined above in the edge region of the cell array and affords a cost-effective and reliable solution in cell arrays of the memory in a different size and organization essentially without any loss of area in the integration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an integrated semiconductor circuit. The circuit contains a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor memory configuration embedded in the semiconductor chip, a circuit periphery embedded in the semiconductor chip and surrounds the semiconductor memory configuration, and an interface circuit disposed on the semiconductor chip. The interface circuit is set up for connecting and transferring data and control signals between the semiconductor memory configuration and the circuit periphery. The interface circuit is a standard interface for all types of integrated semiconductor circuits having the semiconductor memory configuration with a largest bit width that can be realized in the semiconductor memory configuration. The interface circuit has a switch configuration switching off bits of the interface circuit that are unused for defining smaller bit widths.
In accordance with an essential aspect of the invention, the above object is achieved by virtue of the fact that a uniform standard interface between the cell array and a column decoder or a secondary sense amplifier is realized for all circuit types with an embedded semiconductor memory configuration and for the cell arrays which differ with regard to size and organization depending on customer desires. This standard interface is configured for the largest currently feasible bit width of the semiconductor memory configuration and provides a switch configuration by which unused bits are simply switched off in order to realize smaller bit widths.
There is no loss of area since the cell array is always of the same size and only the number of column decoders and secondary sense amplifiers ever has to be adapted.
In this case, the maximum bit width that can currently be realized for a cell array of an embedded semiconductor memory configuration is 64 bits, for example.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, a column decoder is provided. The semiconductor memory configuration has a cell array and the interface circuit is connected between the cell array and the column decoder.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, a secondary sense amplifier is provided. The semiconductor memory configuration has a cell array and the interface circuit is connected between the cell array and the secondary sense amplifier.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a plurality of column decoders and a plurality of secondary sense amplifies connected between the interface circuit and the column decoders. The number of the column decoders and the number of the secondary sense amplifiers are adapted to a respective bit width desired.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an integrated semiconductor circuit with a semiconductor memory configuration embedded in a semiconductor chip, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.